Eye of the Past
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: The Doctor meets a girl named Cassie. Weird things seem to happen to the two of them. Forgiveness may happen to some of them.
1. Chapter 1

Two years have passed since the 11th doctor regenerated into the 12th. Some may argue that it was the 12th that changed into the 13th because of the actions of the 10th, but that's not the point. During that time Clara continued to travel with the Doctor until her untimely death six months prior. Sense then the Doctor has been traveling alone, unable to find a companion. Then things started to change once he met a girl named Cassie.

The day was more or less normal for Cassie. She was sitting in one of the local tea houses in London, just reading. She had just finished her last year in college, earning a degree in computer technology. It wasn't weird for her to be this far away from home, she wasn't actually from England. She moved here right after she graduated from high school, frankly just having enough of America, but it was planned that she would actually be living in London. The place was fairly empty which was weird to Cassie because it was normally a busy place. She just kind of brushed it off as an off day. It did seem odd how empty it was, seeing as people like their tea here. The tea wasn't bad in Cassie's opinion she's had better but this place had a specific kind she was craving at the time. One man made his way in, ordered and looked for a table. The man seemed odd to her. It was more of his appearance, the way he was dressed. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to see it was that same man.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"May I join you?"

Yep what seems like a nice British man wanting to talk to her? It was different, not many people wanted to talk to her. It was probably a bad thing that she has a soft spot for nice British and or Scottish people. It just couldn't be helped. Damn her and her thing for certain accents. It took her almost thirty seconds to realize she hadn't actually given a response. Yep, totally having a derpy moment. Sadly it happens to the best of them.

"Yes. You can join me."

She gestured to the seat across from her. Just damn her soft spot for some people with really cool accents and some really attractive people. She wasn't trying to hit on him or anything. He was way too old for her but was attractive in his own way. It was just something that was cool about accents and whatnot.

"Thank you. I'm John Smith." The man said, putting a hand out.

"Cassie Katz. Nice to meet you, Sir." Cassie said, shaking his hand.

Something seemed sketchy about that name to her. To her the name didn't seem at all British. He did seem like a nice guy that isn't sketchy or creepy. She felt like he was lying about the name. Yet again, that was all she had to go on. It was just a gut feeling that she had. The man spoke again claiming he was a traveler. That part actually seemed accurate unlike the name. He asked if she wanted to see his ride. Apparently it was all cool and stuff. It screamed don't do it, he's going to hurt you and shit like that. She agreed to it and both went outside. He pointed to a box. What, just what. It was a blue box, a 1960's British police box. She let out a slight laugh, realizing who this man really is. The stories she's heard, well more rumors. Cassie remembers the blood control incident, Downing Street being blown up, the dalek's and the cybermen. Yet again she manages to avoid it all, because logic there. It is just how it was. Things just got lucky for her, one could guess. Who really knew with Cassie.

"Want to go on an adventure?"

"uh sure?"

Despite the fact she's heard of him, something seemed odd about the police box. It frankly just looked like an ordinary police box. She thought it would look bigger on the outside, just because it's a space ship and all. He pulled out what looked like a key, unlocked the door and went inside. One thing went through her mind was just what? It took her a full minute before she walked in. When she did, she was more confused than anything. Just damn all those si-fi movies giving her a shit representation. The inside was huge compared to the outside. It really didn't make a whole lot of sense to her. It was all bigger on the inside.

"Let me guess, its bigger on the inside?"

"It wasn't the first thing to come to my mind. I don't know, sort of makes sense. Kind of." She looked at him. "It's a police box"

"Chameleon circuit. Though it hasn't worked properly in a while. The Time Lords made it. Eh, Time Lord Science. Same thing"

"I approve." A slight laugh came out. "Time Lord science?"

"It's essentially my people. Except I'm now the last of my people after what happened during the last great time war."

"I'm sorry. It's not easy to lose the people you love. I lost my dad when I was a kid. Hasn't been easy since. What, uh, happened during the time war? If you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to talk about it, I get it. Sensitive thing."

"My people were fighting the Dalek race. They are repulsive creatures and have been my enemy sense. A crucial battlefield was Arcadia, where I fought on the front lines. Arcadia was a city on Gallifrey, and the most secure Time Lord stronghold. It had defenses called sky trenches. It was thought to have been impossible to break through two of them, but in the last day of the conflict, the Dalek's broke through all 400 of them. Finally, they then proceeded to bombard Gallifrey from space with their remaining fleets, all the while moving towards the capitol. I possessed this device that in the end trapped my people in a parallel world. I kind of regenerated after that."

"Regeneration?" She questioned.

"It this kind of ability I have to cheat death. It causes me to change my appearance if I'm mortally wounded."

"Okay then."

She wasn't going to question it further. It was all alien shit to her. Yep definitely becoming friends with an alien. So not weird in any way shape or form. But he looked so much like a human. At least to her if there were other life forms might as well look different than humans. The same things get boring after a while. You've just kind of seen it all after a few populated planets.

"Hey Katz? What happened to your dad?" 

"He uh died from a blood clot that went to his lungs."

"I'm sorry. That sucks a lot. Was there a reason for it or was just a freak thing?"

"He was bed ridden for a few weeks before it happened. Had brain cancer."

To this day she still felt guilty about his death. She felt like if she did something more or something different he would have lived. His time was still limited if he did live, but she would have still loved it, every moment of it. Things happen for a reason. Deep down just somehow she knew he would be proud of her. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Im sorry Katz. I really am."

"Don't be Doctor. I should be the one saying sorry, you lost your people."

"Cass, you don't need to. Things happen for a reason." She nodded "More importantly where should we go first?"

"I don't know. Somewhere awesome. It has to be somewhere awesome."

"Barcelona. The dogs there have no noses."

"Really? Dogs with no noses." She laughed.

"Yes." He flipped a switch. "Hold that down."

"This?" She put her hand on a switch

"Yeah."

Moments later the ship made a noise and shook once. It was weird but really awesome at the same time. Both let out a slight laugh. It was about a minute before the Doctor let out a smile, a slightly devious smile. She couldn't help it and smiled also. This was going to be one amazing adventure, it has been concluded already. The Doctor made a gesture towards the door, and both made their way out the door. Both looked around for a minute before Cassie spoke again, letting out a shiver.

"Barcelona?"

"No. Ood-Sphere."

There were massive icicles hang from bridges of rock over vast ravines. It was covered in mountains and high cliffs and seemed to be cold enough to have snow and permanent buildings made of ice. She couldn't believe she was on a different planet. One with snow, not like she hasn't seen snow before but this was different snow. No matter the view was amazing from where they were. She couldn't help but shiver more now.

"Is it always like this here?"

"Yeah. Go down the hall, take the first three lefts, then two rights and another left. First door on the left."

The Doctor just kind of knew what she was thinking. He continued to stand outside as she went back inside. This was all confusing for him. Why were they brought here? Something was definitely going on, something that's probably not good. It's been a while sense he was last here. Even then it wasn't a good reason. He was a smart man but hell, he was really lost. Several minutes pass before Cassie comes back out, a little better dressed. Hell, a shirt and pants are not really going to cut it on a planet that has snow on it and a shit ton of snow if you ask her.

"Better?"

"Yeah. What year is it here? Don't know if it's the same as earth or whatnot."

"I believe it's the year 's if my watch is correct."

"This weather is weird. It's a lot colder than earth." She pointed back. "I like. I never mentioned that."

"Ahh the TARDIS"

"The TARDIS?"

"Yeah, stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"Cool."

"Doctor?"

It was a male, even Cassie can make that out. When it finally approached them it had colloid tentacles on the lower portions of their faces. Cassie tried to keep her cool because this was still really all new to her. Despite the fact she's aliens before this was just weird.

"What the f-. Never mind, not going there."

"Hello Ood Sigma. This is Cassie, my companion."

"Hello Cassie. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Sorry about what I said earlier. I'm new to this." Cassie said, with an apologetic look.

"There is something I would like you to see. Please follow me."

Both followed Ood Sigma for several minutes until they reached a place that looked like a warehouse. One thing did bother Cassie about the device they use to talk to people with. It didn't seem natural. The Doctor and Cassie exchanged the same look, what was going on here. It frankly didn't seem good and both felt it. Once inside, the Doctor's whole demeanor changes. He was shocked to see who was here. There were Daleks and Cybermen standing around and they were working together. When the hell did this happen and more importantly why was it happening. Then one of the Dalek's turned around.

"Alert! The Doctor is present."

"Shit." Cassie said.

Cassie and the Doctor ran outside, leaving Ood Sigma behind. Several moments later the Daleks and Cybermen started attacking and they heard something hit the floor not too much time later. Cassie looked at the Doctor as her jaw dropped. He understood her look, Ood Sigma was dead. There was no way he could have survived that. They knew the damage both can do to a person, yet alone another life form. Just screw their luck at that point. They were really screwed. A static noise started and when they turned back to where the noise was coming from, then someone appeared.

"Hello Sweetie."

"River?" Cassie said, almost questioning.

"Hello Cassie. What a lovely surprise."

"All the logic now." Cassie muttered.

"Kind of bad timing. Under attack right now."

"Woops wrong Doctor. I guess I'll stay." She sneaked a peak between shots. "That's interesting."

"What should we do?"

"We fight."

"River" The Doctor said.

"What? What else do you expect me to do?"

The Daleks and Cybermen stopped firing, preceded outside and several of the Cybermen braced for another attack. This was just fucking fantastic, just really fucking fantastic. Cassie was going to die today, at the hands of aliens. This didn't really surprise her after a moment, seeing as she managed to escape the hands of aliens before. Her luck had to be up at that point.

"Doctor you will surrender to us." The blue Dalek said

"You will be assimilated."

"Lol, over my dead body you freaks."

River nudged Cassie and handed her a phaser. She let an evil smile form and a slight laugh came out. This was really such a bad idea and she knew it. It was going to be so worth it, in a really messed up way. Good old River, in Cassie's opinion at least.

"I hope you know that where I'm from I am not to be fucked with you stupid tin freaks." Cassie pointed it at them

"Records show that you are an associate of the Doctor."

"You will show mercy."

"I'm Cassie Katz." She scoffed.

"And River Song."

Both attacked the dozen or so Cybermen and Daleks until there was one of each left. Neither showed any sort of mercy like was predicted. Then Cassie stepped forward, still armed and oh so very serious. She was in her own way, very pissed. No one messes with her friends and goes unharmed.

"You will tell us what we want to know or we kill you."

"We know nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Answer her" The Doctor said.

"They know nothing." This woman said appearing.

"No, you cant be." River said

"Madame Kovarian"

"Why cant you just die already Doctor."

"Who is she?" Cassie muttered.

"She wants me dead."

"Okay then."

"I will succeed this time."

Kovarian pressed a button causing River to fall to the ground, convulsing. Everyone just stood there for a minute despite the fact it did feel longer, quite a bit longer. Cassie jumped on River and started searching through her hair. Something deep down she just knew what to do. Another minute passes before she pulled off a chip, a little chip that was just a slightly different color than her blond hair. Cassie put it on the ground, got off of River and shot it, completely destroying it. Why did something like this not surprise Cassie. In the sense that River was set up, considering what Cassie knew at that point.

"How. How did you know?" Kovarian said as the Dalek armed itself.

"It seemed like the only logical solution Madam Kovarian. I understand how people like you think." Cassie said, mostly unemotional in her response. "I've been around your kind before. It doesn't surprise me"

"No you will not foil this."

"Oi yes I will." She pointed the phaser at her "I'll do it if you don't give us answers."

"Like what?

"Why are we here?" 

"So I can kill you. Using the Ood as a decoy. I know you cant resist helping creatures that need help." She laughed

"And the alliance with this things?"

"Protection."

"Up for another round River?"

"Yeah."

"Now!." Cassie yelled.

River managed to get the remaining Cyberman, while Cassie got the Dalek. River's attacked seemed to miss. She muttered something, attacking again and was successful. The Doctor just stood there, slightly shocked that Cassie would do something like that. Cassie wasn't blaming River's bad aim or anything, she just got it. Still trying to recover and all. That sort of thing screws with you big time. Got to love having your head messed with.

"What were you saying?" She raised an eyebrow

"Not anymore."

She pressed a few buttons on the device on her wrist and disappeared moments later. River and the Doctor groaned after this happened. As for Cassie, she was confused. Maybe she was just stupid or something. Logic once again, fooling Cassie again.

"What happened?"

"Vortex Manipulator."

"Nasty way to time travel."

"That's bull." She scoffed

"When did this happen. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I grew up River. Took lessons to protect myself."

"How do you know each other?"

"She knew my cousin. My cousin recommended her as a sitter once to my parents. One freak situation."

"Yeah I went to school with her cousin."

"Okay then."

"I should go now. Things to still do. People to see."

"Here. Take it back."

"Keep it Cassie. Might need it."

Cassie nodded in response. It was nice of River to do that for her, considering that they were never close. They just happened to know each other. Cassie always remembered River being really nice to her, really weird but nice. It made sense to her now. Moments later she disappeared, using a vortex manipulator. Both stood around for several minutes before heading back inside. The strangest thing happened, Ood Sigma was still alive. He was standing there like nothing happened. Cassie was really lost to see Ood Sigma still alive. All she could do was just stare at him. Boy was she lost.

"Hello."

"How?" Both said.

"The attacks missed me."

"Okay then?" Neither were going to question it further.

"Do you two need anything?"

"No thank you." He looked at her. "We should take our leave now."

"Goodbye Doctor and Cassie. We will sing to you to help guide you on your next journey."

Hell Ood Sigma was a lot smarter than either of them thought. Pretending to be dead was a smart play, though the Dalek or the Cybermen could have had sensors that could detect if someone was alive or not. The Doctor and Cassie made their way back to the Tardis. Neither said anything the entire way over, all twenty or so minutes of it. Once there Cassie stopped but the Doctor continued in. He came back out the moment noticed she hadn't followed him in.

"Whats wrong?"

"The song? I don't hear it. I haven't heard any of it."

"Do you really want to? If you want it to stop just say so"

She nodded and he placed his hands on her face. Moments later she heard something, a song. Her face changed, it was beautiful. It was probably more beautiful than a lot of the music back home. He just knew that she wanted to keep it and removed his hands. It was just a gut feeling he had about this. She enjoyed being different and this made her even more different. Then both proceeded to make their way to the Tardis and removed their coats. He flipped a switched before speaking.

"So yeah Barcelona now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

_"So yeah Barcelona?"_

"There's something I want to do."

"No we can't go and save someone."

"Not what I meant Doctor. I want to go see my dad" She rolled her eyes.

"On one condition, we be as quiet as possible. We don't want to go and all rip a hole in time and space."

She agreed to his conditions and gave him more or less the best coordinates she could give. Not to mention Cassie really didn't want to fuck anything up. It's not that she wanted to hide anything, it wasn't her intent or anything. Deep down Cassie felt like she shouldn't be doing this. Like something will get really, really messed up by doing this. While at the same time she felt like she never got to say goodbye to him. It was the truth. She was only a child when it happened. It's not like death was this weird ass thing, it's just different when it happens to you. It's just like a different set of emotions get set off. This so isn't the point right now. When the TARDIS finally stopped shaking, the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was just an instinctive thing to do.

"What?"

"Why are we doing this? I don't want you doing something stupid or."

"I'm only doing this because I never got to say goodbye to him. That's all."

"Don't do anything you'll regret Cassie. I know I've done that."

Both continued outside and looked around. Yep this is definitely her hometown back how it looked about the time he died, more or less speaking. It was still all familiar all these years later. They were downtown not too far from this little run down food stand. The last time she ate there she got food poisoning. It was just a freak thing. She'd been weary sense. Yeah it was probably an accident and she should just get over it, still wouldn't change how she felt. He pulled what looked like a little piece of paper out of his pocket and motioned for her to follow. They continued to the back door and he knocked. About a minute passed, maybe longer before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" This guy said

"Yes." He lifted up the paper.

"Oh. Sorry we were not expecting you so soon Mr."

"Smith. This is my assistant Miss Katz."

"There's a guy out front named Joel Katz. You related?"

"No. Don't know him." She lied. "Sorry."

"Katz, go talk to people. I'm going with this man."

"What was that?" She muttered

"Physic paper. Really useful."

She was wondering if the Doctor knew she was lying, but shrugged it off to do what he said to do and started talking to people. Something was just sort of telling her to do it. Though she did decide to leave her dad for last, for some reason, her own personal reason. She wasn't asking any interesting questions. It was just stupid generic questions like what do you think of this place and shit like that. Everyone she asked gave the same response that it was just okay food. It was edible and had its own qualities of being good in its own way. She finally got to her father despite the fact he wouldn't actually know who she is. Or so she hoped he wouldn't know who she is. That was when the Doctor came up to her, out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" She said.

"We need to leave now. Ah you must be Mr.?"

"Katz." The guy responded

"Come with us Mr. Katz. My partner here will explain everything."

"Like what?"

It sounded almost like she was whining. The three of them made their way to the Tardis though two of them were completely unsure of what was going on or even where the Doctor was going with his idea that neither had any idea about. Two of them kept looking at each other with a confused look. It was quiet the entire way over just because no one was willing to say anything until they arrived at the Tardis and that was when Cassie put a hand on the door, stopping him from opening it. She looked slightly annoyed or maybe pissed off. Regardless she was going to go off at him for this situation.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered.

"I thought you knew?"

"What? We are not hijacking my dad, Doctor." Cassie was thinking about murdering him.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's going on?" The guy asks

"Nothing, but I do have one question for you." The Doctor said. 

"What?"

"Inside here."

"What? It's just a phone booth." He paused and walked in. "What the hell?"

"I got this Doctor." She let out a sigh before speaking again "She's called the Tardis. Its short for time and relative dimension in space. It's bigger on the inside. Anything I miss."

"So basically it's a time machine that goes anywhere." Joel guessed.

"Yeah."

"When did this happen."

"Hate to break it to you but its alien tech. The Doctor is an alien. I'm not but the time period I come from he's saved the world who knows how many times."

"But?"

"He looks so human. Yeah, I know I was the same way when I met him. Been there, done that already, Joel. Would you like a spoiler on your Daughter's life?" God, it felt weird using her dad's first name.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. We do have a time machine here. One thing we cannot interfere with her."

"Let's go." He smiled.

She let out a laugh, it just couldn't be helped. Part of Joel was excited to see what was going to happen. The Doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him and continued to laugh though she understood what he meant by that look. Cassie muttered something before giving the time and place reference, September 17th, 2011, Thousand Oaks California at one of the high schools. It was under an hour from her hometown. She only moved out of the U.S. because she hated it there. Too much shit going on to the point where she was done. After a few minutes of flipping switched and shaking they landed presumably in the correct time and place.

"You okay?" Joel said

"I'm fine."

She was regretting picking this date and whatnot. It was a normal weekend for her, she was at a marching band competition. There was a bad fight that happened between her and a close friend and it was a really bad fight. It wasn't so much that it was a fist fight or anything. Things were said between them, and neither had spoken since. It wasn't over anything serious either. It was over a stupid game. People told both of them that it didn't matter. To this day, Cassie doesn't understand why they couldn't get over that and still be friends. Yeah shit happens sometimes.

"Hey are you really okay?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah I'm fine Doctor. I really am."

"It's not too late to back out."

"I know. Let's go."

The three of them left the Tardis. They were landed in a corner at the high school, so it wasn't going to be suspicious that three people didn't pay to get in. At least it blended in with its surroundings and didn't look sketchy at all that three people were walking out of a police box. Then they made their way to the stadium and sat around until the right band came on. It took a while due to the fact there were quite a few bands. Then Cassie smiled, just knowing what band was on next just by the uniform. The uniforms for any of the bands were not the most attractive pieces of clothing ever but they worked. At least none of the bands were judged just based on how attractive the uniforms were. When the band that was on was finally set up she pointed to her left side of the field.

"There! The girl that's five from the end. That's her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I know this show well. Was more or less a leader during this show?" It wasn't a total lie.

"Leader?" Joel said

"Yeah with each band there are specific leaders for each section to more or less ensure that things get done. There are a lot of things that need to get done like drill, music, visuals and shit like that."

"Oh okay."

Throughout the entire show Cassie muttered various parts at the right part. No one seemed to question it, not even her dad though he still didn't know that his daughter was right next to him. They continued to watch the remaining three or four bands before the event was over. She couldn't help but quietly make comments about each band. It was more little mistakes, big mistakes, instrument angles or something. It just couldn't be helped. Even back when she was in band, her and other people in her band made these comments all the time. Old habits die hard. When it was over they made their way back to the Tardis in complete silence. No one felt like talking. Cassie took it as being normal for the Doctor. Must not like discussing things after something happens. When they arrived that was when Joel finally found what to say.

"Thank you. Just thank you." He hugged her. "I would have never known that my own daughter would have been like me and be in band. Well musical like me."

All Cassie could do was smile while he hugged her. She was so happy that she got a hug from him. Gods know how much she missed him. It is even considering that he doesn't know that the lady in front of him is his own daughter.

"No problem. I know for a fact she enjoyed being in band. There were some fun things done over the years. And they were amazing events too."

"Oi you two are we going to go or what?"

"Shut up Doctor we're coming." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Several minutes' pass and they have returned to Joel's time period. As of now who knows how long they were actually gone for. The good old ability of time travel. Frankly you could be gone for days, weeks, months or even longer and when you return to the right time you could have been gone for a few minutes or so. It was amazing gift, though it was weird in its own way. Though it could be a curse just as well in some sick demented way. Just all weird shit and all.

"So where are we now?"

"Back in your time. We've been gone maybe five minutes." He checked his watch "Yeah five minutes."

"I thought?"

"No we can't. We'd rip a hole in time and space if we do that." Somehow knowing what Joel was thinking.

"Oh. Then I better take my leave now. Goodbye my new friends. Will I see any on you again?" He asked as Cassie looked at the Doctor

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied

The two watched as he left the Tardis. Both were once again quiet for a minute before he turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She let out a scoff not really so much as a response or anything like that. It just kind of happened like it always does with her. Her and her weird ass life. It just would happen because logic there with her. Awkwardly once again she understood what he meant by it. He wanted to know what her next plan was and frankly wanted in on it as always.

"What next, I know you're up to something."

"Skip ahead a few weeks and tell him who I am though an item he knows really well and that." She paused. "Which."

"Which you don't have."

"Yeah like I'm going to carry something like that with me Doctor. If I carried something like that with me, it would give people permission to ridicule me."

"Can I see something?" He lifted his hands.

"Uh sure?" She wasn't even sure if she should have said yes.

He put both his hands on her face and she closed her eyes. This was starting to trip her out, he was fucking reading her mind. This was starting to feel a little like Star Trek. The whole thing with mind meld thing that Vulcans can do. Any and everything she had seen and felt he knew about. Though he was looking for something, one little particular memory he just knew she should have. The memory of the time her dad was in the hospital and his death. She let his see that, all of it. While at the same time Cassie was able to see all the things the Doctor has seen. The time war, companions, past faces, all of it. In its own way, it was creepy to see all what he knew. A few seconds later he removed his hands.

"That's harsh. Someone as young as you shouldn't have experienced that."

"It's made me who I am today Doctor. You were doubting me and my story Doctor?" She started mocking him.

"No. I don't."

"Yes, you do. One thing, you stole the Tardis. What about the Pandorica? I thought that was a story or a myth. Whatever you want to call it." She pointed at him.

"Yeah I stole it. Can't really return it now. My planet's gone." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "But yeah the Pandorica. I got put in that." He paused. "And rebooted the universe with it with an exploding Tardis." He looked at her. "You still remember the way around that way?"

"Yeah. Still need that item though."

She would really have to stretch her memory of the place to remember how to get through it. Yeah, she did remember some parts of the place. He nodded and pointed to a switch for her flip. Once they landed she bolted outside, making the realization that they are back in her time. Despite the fact, they could have landed just about anywhere in time and space. According to her phone it was late afternoon, the same day she finished college but instead of being near the tea shop they were at her apartment. Her phone would just auto-correct the time and date. One conclusion, he's been. Never mind, he saw it in her mind. She knew what to do and it wasn't long before she returned to where that Tardis was with just a small bag. Now there was one problem, the Tardis was gone. She knew pretty flipping well where they landed.

"That's cruel Doctor. Where the hell did you go?"

She put her hand out to start feeling around where the Tardis once was and actually felt something. The Tardis was invisible. Invisible Tardis trick or something. That's so not cool in anyway shape or form, she came to that conclusion. She kicked one spot and a door opened, revealing the inside of the Tardis. A scoff came out before she walked on, just pissed, and really just pissed. This was just cruel, a cruel trick by the Doctor.

"That's cruel I hope you know that. I'm really not finding the invisible Tardis trick funny."

"I did. You're cute when you're mad."

"I hate you. I really do. I hope you know that."

"No you don't Katz. Ready now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Several switches were flipped and they were off. The Tardis shook for a minute before it stopped and was safe to go out. He went to open the door, and both went outside. After looking around for a minute, things were looking sketchy. There were too many new looking buildings that she didn't remember being there in 2002. Though she just could have never noticed it as a kid. That could work or something.

"What year is it? This isn't looking right." She was lost to an extent.

"Um, June of 2005. It's midafternoon."

She let out a harsh sigh before walking back inside. That was just a great way to screw up one's good mood. It seemed like they were on a roll, then this happened. This just would happen to her. Just another thing saying fuck you to her. She could tell that this happens quite a bit. Just deep down she knew that and it was a weird sensation. A full minute passes before the Doctor came back on. He nodded a no, letting out a sigh before saying something to her.

"Sorry. Don't know what happened there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just trying to work things out."

"You can do this. I believe in you." He pulled her into a hug. "I will always be your friend Cassie, always and forever. Just remember that."

"Thanks."

They tried again, hoping to actually get the right time and maybe a better location. After several addition minutes, they were in the hospital in a corner that didn't look weird that two people were walking out of a police box. It was early evening, just by looking out the window. She hated that this place was on the other side of town from her childhood home. At least one problem was solved before it came up, it was after visiting hours. They wouldn't have to worry about her younger self and mother walking in. That would just screw thing up a whole lot. They made their way past a few security guards and up to the third floor. Things seemed weird as soon as they walked off the elevator. Normally there was a security guard outside of it, but there wasn't. After continuing on, they noticed that the nurse's station which normally always had at least one person there, now there was nothing. There was no way they could all be on break or even a shift change.

"Here take this."

It was the Physic paper. Why did he give it to her? Yep, this just would happen to her. He walked off moments later probably to figure out where all the nurses and doctors are. It wasn't weird in any way that there were no people here. She slowly walked down the corridor to the room her dad should be in. A shaky sigh came out before she walked in. Sixteen years had passed sense he had died and she was getting to see her dad. Though this was the second time she's seen him but now he'll get to know who she was. She still felt bad about lying to him the first time around but it was necessary in her mind at least. Still just doesn't seem justifiable to her.

"Joel?" He looked up and a smile started to from

"You? You came back. I was hoping you would" A smile formed.

"Nice to see you too."

She pulled out a stuffed animal that was in her bag and placed it on his lap. He made a face as he picked it up. This was familiar, way too familiar to him, if you ask him. Every inch of it was checked out, because there was a hint of doubt there. It was his daughter's favorite stuffed animal. She's actually had to replace it once or twice though she still has the original one. The first one was all sad and falling apart. It's not the she still sleeps with the newer stuffed animal but just keeps it as a reminder of her dad, a happier time in her life. It was a comforting thing to keep around for her in a weird way. There wasn't a whole lot of stuff that she had left of him but every little thing helps. He looked back up at her after a minute, looking like he was going to cry.

"Who are you? Where did you get this?" He questioned.

She put her left hand on the stuffed animal that he was still holding. Then she looked back up at his face with an almost sad looking expression. It wasn't so much that she was sad it was the complete opposite, she was happy, really fucking happy. It was just the only expression she could seem to make. It seemed relevant. She had to keep herself from crying. It's been way too long since she's seen him. Though it's only been 16 years, it was still way to long in her mind.

"I am telling you who I am." Her voice cracked

"Y-you can't be her?" He stared at her almost in shock

"I'm your daughter." She finally said.

"You can't be?" He was still in shock

"8th birthday was at laser star. The year before was bowling. Um, laughing when you shaved your mustache off. You were mad at mom because she didn't tell you that I broke my arm."

She grabbed his hand and placed his hand on her cheek. It should be a dead giveaway because her face shape had always been the same. Maybe a little more chunky as she got older. Then something changed about him, the part of him that thought she was just saying stuff, left. The person in front of him was telling the truth. This girl in front of him was his daughter and she was all grown up. His own kid was a band kid. He let out a slight laugh. There was no way he couldn't approve. He loved it. After a moment one question came to his mind, she came back in time just to see him but why did she come back to see him.

"Cassie what happened? Why does it feel like this is the first time you've seen me in a while?"

"I-I don't know if I should say." She gave a half smile.

"Just tell me. I'm pretty sure I don't have a whole lot of time left."

"Yes. It's been a while." She sighed, feeling her voice starting to crack "Sixteen long years. It still feels like it was yesterday."

"I'm so sorry I left you." He paused for a moment. "I love you so much, Cassie."

"I love you too dad."

"A-at the competition what was the instrument you were playing?"

"It was a bass clarinet."

"You play anything else?"

"Um Clarinet, Baritone saxophone, percussion."

All he could do was smile at her. He put the stuffed animal she handed him aside and attempted to sit up on the side of the bed. Without hesitating Cassie rushed over to help him. She hated the fact that he was unable to really do anything without help. After getting Joel into a different position, he hugs her out of nowhere. All she could do was stiffen up. It wasn't something she was expecting to happen. He was really glad to see her again. Even after what happened the first time he saw her as an adult. There was no way he could be mad at her for lying. He just somehow knew or understood that she had to lie for a reason. Finally, she hugged him back. She really was glad at that point to finally have closure about what happened.

"I missed you, dad." Cassie finally said, voice cracking.

"I know honey. I know." He said. "You have every reason to miss me."

He finally let go of her and sat back down on the bed. The two of them continued to talk for a while more. Joel was so proud of his daughter and what she's done in life so far. Everything happens for a reason. Anyone would be proud to have her as a partner Joel started to think. Maybe that was him thinking as a dad. Who knew at that point. Anything could happen. She turned out better than he thought she would.

"Cassie, run."

It was faint, but it was there just enough sound there for her to hear it. Great, did she just screw up talking to her dad? Or was a hole just ripped in time and space? Cool, she just possibly ripped a fucking hole in time and space. That's just fucking fantastic. If that was the case she'd feel horrible about that. The mess that would be creating well is creating if that was the case. Before she had the chance to run or even try to figure out what it was, she heard another voice and just backed up against the furthest wall from the door. Many things were going through her mind, but one was sticking out more, why these things were still following her, her friends and family. It was maddening. Why couldn't the Doctor and herself just go on one adventure and just have a little fun, relax or something like that without worrying about being attacked by something. Apparently that is way too difficult to ask for.

"Exterminate"

"No, just no. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry dad. I put us all in danger."

"Cassie what us going on?"

The Dalek entered the room looking for something or someone. They were going to die. She was going to have her dad killed before his time. That was when shit starting making sense. If the Daleks were here that means they were the ones that toke the nurses, the doctor's, and everyone else. Now she just felt really stupid that she missed that.

"What do you want Dalek?" She said harshly

"Exterminate. You will be exterminated."

She had another moment of just remembering things. Her brain was actually remembering things in a more or less better situation. The phaser from River. She still had it tucked away in her bag. Without giving any more thoughts about it, she pulled it out and pointed it at them. Frankly she wasn't going to have any more of this bullshit from this tin freak. These things were not going to hurt anyone she cared about. Not without pissing Cassie off quite a bit. Piss her off and it's no always a pretty thing to see. She can and will be very, very violent.

"Any closer and I kill you."

"You will be exterminated."

Moments later it just sort of blew up. There was no way in hell she did that. Maybe there was some sort of self-destruct, no that just sounds bloody stupid. It would have done more damage than that. She was hesitant to put the phaser away. It could be some trick or something like that. Then the Doctor popped in. Both Cassie and her dad's expressions changed. They concluded that this was cruel, just bloody cruel.

"Sorry about that." He put the sonic screwdriver away

"You." She paused, pointing at him "Are a bitch."

"What? I did just save you."

"I don't care. I thought we were going to die." She was definitely going to kill him now.

"Nope. Just saying pick it up. Things are, well the people are back. Lets leave it at that." She took her shoe off and threw it at him.

"Fuck you Doctor."

"Fuck you too Cassie." He said, throwing her show back at her.

"Head back to the Tardis. Be there soon."

"Okay. Don't do anything stupid."

"No promises." He left the room

"Is he?"

"Yeah right. He's way too old for me."

"Good. As your dad I don't approve. I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't a good dad to you." He started stuttering.

"No. Not true in any way, dad. You were the best dad. I couldn't have asked for a better dad."

"You should go sweetie. I don't want him to leave you behind. I love you. I always will."

"Bye dad. I love you too. This conversation will just be between you and me. Mom can't know."

He nodded in response, just knowing she would freak out over this situation. She kissed his head before leaving the room and started running towards the elevator. Hoping just hoping she would make it before he go on, she just barely made it over. The doors were already closing. Her and the Doctor locked eyes for a few moments before they all up and started laughing. There was no reason for the random laughter. It just sort of happened. It's been age's sense they both have laughed like this and it felt pretty flipping amazing. Cassie came to one conclusion, this man, the Doctor was her friend, her best friend. He really was the first good friend she's had in years.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I wasn't trying to rush you."

"I know. I know."

They made their way off the elevator and to where they left the parked Tardis. He managed to get the door unlocked then heard a voice, an unmistakable voice. It wasn't a pretty voice either to either of them. Another one of those things were here and they freaking missed it. Now they really were going to die this time. They had a chance to run for it but they weren't going to leave this thing here to do damage. The Dalek finally showed itself. Though neither could see its face, deep down they felt like it was smiling, just knowing what it was about to do. It frankly was a creepy, twisted grin. Just a fucking sadistic grin.

"You will be exterminated Doctor."

"Very funny. I'm not buying it." Cassie said.

Moments later the Dalek adjusted its weapon, pointing it at Cassie and attacked her. If she was going to die right now at least she got to see her dad. She closed her eyes, not wanting the Doctor to see her in any pain. Then the Doctor pushed her out of the way, taking the blast and fell to the ground. The only thing she could to do is react in horror. After almost a minute of shaking she pulled out the phaser and sent several shots at the Dalek, hoping that one would be successful. Only one was successful and it just blew up. Then she sat on the ground next to him, pulling him into a sitting position. Though he was more just leaning against her leg that she propped up.

"Doctor?" Her voice cracked

"The…" His breathing was all messed up. "Tardis. Need to get to the Tardis."

She helped him up, slowly walking him inside the Tardis. His weight wasn't so much the problem, it was just that the attack from that Dalek weakened him though it should have killed him. Hell now she was even scared, not knowing what to do. He was dying on her, leaving her stranded in the wrong time period. Despite the fact they were in a hospital, that wasn't going to help. Who the hell knows what was going to happen if they got their hands on him. Experiment and what not on him. He was a fucking alien. Or if the word got out to the rest of the world or other worlds, all hell would break loose.

"I'm sorry Cassie." He shoved her away

"Doctor?"

"St-stay back. I don't want to hurt you."

"Whats going on?"

"You know."

"You can't Doctor." Her voice cracked and a few tears fell

His skin started changing colors. He couldn't do this to her. The Doctor was practically her only friend. He couldn't change on her. Then this orange-yellow light came off his limbs. It continued for a minute before it just stopped. Now he just looks different. She just stared at him, still dressed as her Doctor. Her Doctor changed on her and she really wasn't liking it. The man who could have pass as her grandfather looked younger. He looked like he was about her age appearance wise. Though he was still way too old for her. They just stared at each other for a several moments, not saying anything.


End file.
